Mission Statement: Don't Get Killed
by Lastelle
Summary: Ray Lightwood is the daughter of Alec and Persephone, Greek Goddess of Nature and Queen of the Underworld. The problems start when she and her cousin Viv, daughter of Jace and Clary, have their first solo hunt at Pandemonium. Rated T for language. Review!
1. No More Sparkles!

This is about Raina Lightwood (or Ray), who is the daughter of Alec and Persephone, Greek Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Nature. In the winter, Persephone goes into the Underworld, and that's why it's snowy in the winter and sunny in the summer. If you don't get it, go on Wikipedia and look up Persephone. By the way, Alec is still gay. This isn't really my first fanfic, but nobody is reading my other one, so I figured I might as well right another one that people will actually read. The title is a line from BtVS that I really like, and it definately applies here. Jace is still really sarcastic and you might notice that he will act like a teenager because he never grew up. Reason for this: He's much more fun with the sarcasm! I hope the backstory isn't in the way too much. I tried to make Ray relateable. Please tell me if it worked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Okay, so here's the deal. My mother is Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. My father, a Shadowhunter, who kills demons because he's the descendant of the men who's blood was mixed with that of the Angel Raziel's. So you ask what I am? My answer: I have no clue.

My name is Raina Lightwood. I live with my father in the Institute in New York. I live there with my dad, my two aunts, my uncle and my cousin. My dad really doesn't like my existence. It means he's not nearly as gay as his boyfriend would like to believe. I don't mean he doesn't like me. I just mean that he's ashamed that he cheated on Magnus with a Greek Goddess. I don't really think it's his fault. I mean, Persephone is a _goddess_. Literally. My dad's name is Alec Lightwood, and my Aunt Izzy is his sister. My Uncle Jace isn't really related to me, but that's okay because he's the best uncle I could ever have. My Aunt Clary is Jace's wife. She didn't know that she was a Shadowhunter until she was fifteen. I can't imagine growing up like a mundane. It would be so _dull_. No demons, no vampires, no monsters trying to kill me because of my mother. Oh wait, the monsters would still be after me, I just wouldn't be able to fight them off really easily. So that just leaves my cousin Vivian. I call her Viv and she calls me Ray. I probably got the bad end of that deal, but I don't care. We're practically like twins. In fact, we even look like each other, even though we're not related. Viv is Jace and Clary's kid, and we both have the same blond hair (I got mine from Persephone and she got her's from Jace), the same blue eyes, (I got mine from my dad, and we don't know where she got her's from), heck, the same nose. If we didn't have pictures of Aunt Clary being pregnant, I would start to wonder if we were actually half-sisters.

So, you may be wondering why I keep calling my mother 'Persephone' in stead of 'Mom'. Reason: I don't like her. She's probably the biggest bitch ever. I don't really swear all that much, but whenever me and Persephone start talking, I always end up calling her a bitch, and then walking out. Except for one time when I was five, because I didn't know how to swear. I called her a meany. Uncle Jace definitely changed my lack of knowing how to swear after that.

Now, onto my story. It starts in December, winter. The season where I feel best when I'm underground. It's also the time when Persephone is in the Underworld with Hades. Oh! Another person who doesn't like my existence. Hades! He's really mad that Persephone had me and I'm not his daughter. Also, he really doesn't like Shadowhunters. It doesn't help that he has this huge grudge against Zeus, and Zeus is the one who sent Raziel to mix his blood with that of a few men. Also, Uncle Jace really pissed him off one time. No, not just one time, like, twenty.

Anyways, winter, the middle of December. I sleep downstairs in winter. It's because of Persephone being in the Underworld at this time of year. There's this whole big thing with the Fates tricking her into eating some pomegranate seeds and now she has to go into the Underworld every winter. I don't really get it. One day, I wake up to the most annoying sound ever. Viv banging on a pan to wake me up.

"Ray!" she yelled, "Ray! Get up! We're gonna go on a solo demon hunt today! Pandemonium! C'mon! Wake up!"

I rolled over and hit the pan out of her hand, "You're gonna wake the dead with all that banging! And this time I'm not gonna help you with it," once, we had been stalking a group of zombies, who were raising more zombies. It was really gross, especially this one guy who had been ripped apart by a rogue werewolf. It was really disgusting. So, of course, Viv starts making all this noise to distract the zombies from doing their ritual. Good Thing: it distracts the zombies. Bad Thing: the noise wakes up more zombies. It really went bad.

"I'm not gonna wake the dead!" Viv exclaimed, "I just maybe thought that you would like to know that not even Dad is gonna come along to Pandemonium with us. And, because you don't have Marks, you're bait." Marks help Shadowhunters fight better, heal them and do all sorts of nifty stuff. I can't even use a stele (the thing that makes the Marks), and getting Marked is completely out of the question for me. My grandfather, Zeus (which is really cool, I mean, how many people can say that _Zeus_ is their grandfather?), made that very clear to Dad. Marks would burn my skin because of me being Persephone's daughter. It's something to do with her being in the Underworld every winter. Of course, because I don't have Marks, I'm always bait because I have nothing (except my wicked skills with any kind of weapon) to show that I'm half Shadowhunter.

"I am not gonna be bait!" I yelled as she ran out of my room. I sighed. Even if I _could_ get Marked, I'd still be bait. I'm way better at getting demons into a small, cramped room alone. Not _that_ way, but so that I can stab them in the heart or decapitate them. The problem is when I have to face Aeshma demons. They are really fast, really strong and really angry. Also, they carry a mace around with them everywhere, so they always have a weapon handy. I really hate them.

Keeping in mind that I would be bait, I dressed in a bright red shirt that didn't cover my stomach, but covered my back, light-weight, skin-tight, black pants that wouldn't hinder my movement so that I can kick a demon's face in. I put my hair up in a high pony tail because it shows my neck, which demons love to see. Something about all energy is flowing in between the head and the heart, and the neck is the centre point. The band I put in my blond hair was sparkly and red, which matched my shirt. I love matching my clothes to serve a purpose, especially if that purpose is killing demons.

I added a bag to my ensemble that was small and black, but Magnus had put a spell on it to make it larger on the inside than it is on the outside. Sometimes it's really useful that my dad's dating a warlock. I certainly means that I get really cool weapons before my kind-of-cousin Celeste Penhallow. She's the daughter of Aline Penhallow and an unknown guy who might be a mundane, I don't know. Aunt Clary, Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy _hate_ Aline, and I don't really like her daughter, but Dad brings me to visit them in Acilante because he's just too nice to everyone, so I get to mock Celeste, and Celeste is an absolute witch-with-a-'b' to me. Hmm. I only really swear at Persephone. That's probably not a good thing, considering she's a goddess. Whatever.

I took a look at myself in the long mirror and nodded. I looked good. I twirled and my shirt sort of billowed around me. Maybe it's the Greek Goddess blood in me, but I like outfits that twirl around me. I picked up my purse and I was about to walk out of the room when I realized I'd forgotten something. I grabbed my makeup and added some eyeshadow and some red lipstick. Then I grabbed some red ribbons and put them into my pony tail so that it looked like I had red strands in my hair.

I walked out of my room and up into the kitchen of the Institute. Standing there were Dad, Uncle Jace, Aunt Clary and Viv.

"Hey," I said, "Why does everyone look like they're gonna die? Did Aunt Izzy try to cook again?" Aunt Izzy can't cook. Grandma Maryse never taught her and we all pay for it at least once a month. Not that I really care. I just sneak out with Uncle Jace, Viv and sometimes Aunt Clary. We just go get Chinese food. Aunt Clary's teaching Viv how to cook, so she sometimes makes something that's actually edible, but most of the time we just order pizza or Chinese food. Sometimes we go for Greek, but when we do, I get mocked mercilessly by Viv, so that's only when we are really sick of Chinese and Thai.

"When I said you were bait, I didn't mean for you to go _that_ far," Viv said.

"Have you been in Izzy's closet again?" Uncle Jace asked, "Because she'll probably never forgive you for getting blood on her white dress."

I glare at him, "_I'm_ not the one who got blood on the dress, _you_ are. Besides, she hardly has anything that fits me anymore," she still had some things from when she was my age, but I don't wear them all that much because her legs and arms were longer than mine, and she was also _way_ thinner than I am. Not that I'm big, but _nobody_ is Aunt-Izzy-skinny.

Just then, Aunt Izzy walked in. She took one look at me and said, "If you get any more sparkles on you, you're gonna look like Magnus."

I looked down at myself. The bag was spitting sparkles all over me. I ran back downstairs and got dressed into something a little more covering, with a lot less sparkles.

* * *

Aeshma: demon of 'wrath'. Has some conection to a bloody mace, which is why Aeshma demons in this fanfic are fast, strong, angry and carry a mace around with them everywhere.

Please tell me if it's good, terrible, or neither. I need help on this! Also, does Ray sound like she grew up living around Jace? Please review!


	2. Accius

So here's the second chapter. I know it hasn't been all that long since the first chapter, but I just started writing and couldn't stop. To everyone who reads this: Please review. If you think it's terrible, tell me. If you think it's good, tell me. If you have suggestions on how to make it better, PLEASE tell me. If you've read the first chapter and are wondering when the action is gonna start, then you've come to the wrong chapter. But don't worry, the next chapter is gonna be the one where the action really gets going. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Mortal Instruments OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However much I wish I did.

* * *

I finally got changed into a green shirt that's a little less revealing (_everyone_ insisted), and a different pair of pants that are exactly the same (black, full-length, light-weight, skin-tight, able-to-kick-a-demon's-face-in-while-wearing). When I was finally ready (with green ribbons tucked into two pigtails) and got upstairs, I found that Simon was waiting.

Simon was Aunt Clary's best friend before they got swept into the Shadow World and Simon became a vampire. They're still friends, but Simon still acts like a seventeen-year-old, while Aunt Clary has grown up. I glared at the Daylighter (a vampire who can go out into the sun) and demanded, "I thought this was a _solo_ mission. Y'know, me and Viv. No one else."

Uncle Jace said, "The vampire's not gonna be much help."

"Simon has a license and a car," Clary said, "He's not gonna interfere with the hunting, and he'll just drive you to and from Pandemonium."

"_I_ don't mind,"Viv said. She has a bit of a crush on the vampire. _I_ personally think it's a little gross because he's _way_ older than she is. Not that he acts it. Or looks it, but he's still like forty-something, almost fifty. Gross.

"See?" Simon said, "I'll just be a chaperone."

Everyone snorted. Simon? Chaperone? _Uncle Jace_ would do a better job as chaperone, and he'd be terrible!

"Fine," I consented, "But I hope he ate!" I walked out of the Institute, and went over to Simon's crappy little car. It pretty much just fits the three of us. Aunt Clary's been trying to convince him to get a bigger car, but he refuses because he says his car is a classic. Personally, I just think it's old and crappy. It's a surprise it doesn't blow up when he turns it on.

I hopped into the backseat and waited for Simon and Viv. When they came out, Viv was carrying a crapload of weapons that looked like Neanderthals used them.

"_What_ is that crap?" I asked. You might have noticed that I say crap a lot. It's not a swear word and I've used it since I was six, so it's a habit.

"Dad said we have to use old weapons on this hunt," Viv said, "Something about all Shadowhunters use old weapons on their first solo hunt. He said that he, Uncle Alec and Aunt Izzy used the same weapons on their first hunt, so we have to use them too. Also, Mom says Simon has to get us home early."

"So are we gonna listen to her?" I asked. My dad wouldn't really care because he'll probably be out with Magnus tonight, and Uncle Jace and Aunt Izzy won't care. I guess Aunt Clary feels like she has to be the responsible one around here. She probably does. I mean, _we're_ sure as heck not gonna be.

Viv laughed, "Not a chance."

I smiled evilly, "That's what I like to hear."

I look through the weapons that Viv had brought into the car as Simon gets the car started. There are maces and swords and some axes, I try lifting them, and they're all really light. The heaviest weapon is a double-sided axe with a wicked looking point at the bottom. I claim this one for myself and put it into my purse. I made sure that this one didn't rain sparkles.

I then grabbed a dagger and stuck it into my purse as well. This one was closer to the top of the purse, so it would be easier to get to if something attacked me while I was unprepared. I pulled out a couple swords and a mace just in case an Aeshma demon attacked me. I like to attack with something that would surprise the enemy. Since Aeshma demons are masters in the mace, I often attack them with a mace. They never expect it.

* * *

When we reached Pandemonium, I walked in first. I like to make an entrance, and I definitely made an entrance by banging the doors open and walking in with my hair billowing behind me. I think every guy in Pandemonium noticed me. I walked over to the bar and ordered a Shirley Temple (I like drinks that are pink). When Viv and Simon caught up to me, I had already spotted a demon. He was tall, with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket, under his jacket, he was wearing a white t-shirt. I recognized what he was immediately, vampire. I recognized this one, Accius. He was a definite bad boy. From what I heard (which was a lot), he drank from humans at least once a week. When Shadowhunters were around, he was an absolute angel, but right now, he was looking around for a victim.

"Hey, Viv," I said to her, "Check out _that_ guy," I gestured at Accius.

Viv took one look at him and whispered to me, "It can't be," She looked again, "It is," Then she turned serious, "Have you seen him?" I knew what she meant. Had I seen him harm a human?

I smiled, "Not yet." I whirled out onto the dance floor, leaving Simon and Viv behind. I cast a flirtatious glance towards Accius. He noticed me and walked casually up to me.

"Hey," I said, flipping my hair back over my shoulder, exposing my neck, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," he said. He wasn't one to talk much. I grabbed his cold hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor with me. A slow song started up and I pulled Accius closer to me. His hands were on my waist, his body against mine. I smiled, I couldn't help it. I could practically _hear_ his fangs popping out. When the song ended, he whispered to me, "Want to go somewhere _private_?"

I nodded, "I thought you'd never ask," I pulled him towards a door marked NO ADMITANCE. I knew well the story of this room. Aunt Izzy had brought a demon in here with Dad and Uncle Jace following, when Aunt Clary had seen Uncle Jace pull out a knife and followed them. I myself had killed many a demon in this room, only with an adult around. Simon doesn't count.

Accius followed willingly. I smiled again and opened the door. When we were inside, I knew, Viv would come over to the door and if I gave the signal, she would come in. If Accius didn't try and bite me, I'd leave him in here and we'd go after some demon who'll actually take the bait.

I shouldn't have been worried. Once the door was closed, Accius pushed me against the wall, fangs extended and tried to bite me. I quickly dodged and grabbed my knife. When he turned to look at me, he saw the knife, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Raina, Shadowhunter," I said, "I'm gonna be killing you in about five seconds."

"What?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of the expression 'Biting of more than you can chew'?"

"You're crazy," Accius said.

"No? How about 'you hit me in the head'?"

Accius charged at me, and I kicked him in the head.

"You hit me in the head!" he screamed.

"See," I said, "I knew you'd heard that one."

He charged at me again, this time I rolled and stood up behind him, cutting his head off with my knife, which was about when Viv came in. She had a sword in her hand and looked like she was ready to kill something. When she saw Accius was dead, she glared at me, "I thought we would work together on this hunt!"

"Sorry," I said, "I just had a really good opportunity, and I knew that Dad, or Uncle Jace or Aunt Izzy or even Aunt Clary would take it, so I took it."

"You hit him in the head?" Simon asked from the door.

I smirked, "Yeah, well, I picked out this pants just so that I could kick something in the face, so I figured I might as well go for it. Besides, you should have seen the look on his face!"

Unfortunately, the rest of the night was a complete bust. Other than Simon and Accius, there were no other vampires, other than the mundie kids pretending to be Children of the Night. Also, the demons were a complete no-show at Pandemonium that night. When we got home, we were treated to lemon meringue pie (the only thing Aunt Izzy can actually make, and she gets the crust already mixed from the store, and then she puts some sort of lemon jelly for the middle, and a pre-made meringue that she just has to put on top of the lemon jelly). When they found out that there had only been one naughty vamp at Pandemonium, Dad laughed and said, "Consider yourselves lucky. On our first solo hunt, we found this nest of demons who were trying to destroy the world."

"What?" I exclaimed, "You _have_ to tell me _that_ story."

* * *

Ha! I love putting BtVS quotes into fanfics that have nothing to do with BtVS. If you recognized it, yay! If not, oh well. Please tell me how it is and if I should give up on this because I've done such a terrible job so far or if I should continue because there may yet be hope for Mission Statement: Don't Get Killed, or maybe it's too soon to tell. Anyways, review. I cannot stress this enough, it would help me so much. Please review. Thank you and have a nice day.


	3. Banshees, Ifrits and Echidnae

Here's chapter 3. It took me WAY longer to write this one, while the other ones just seemed to come really easy. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Mortal Instruments. I still wish I did. But, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

Since there wasn't really all that much action on our little field trip to Pandemonium, everyone decided that it would be best if we just had another 'first hunt'. This time, in stead of a club, we were going to a bar (more alcohol, crappier music, no dancing, and that's the difference between the two if you were wondering). Not just a normal bar (even though we'd find plenty of demons there), but a demon bar. They actually have those because there just gets to be so many demons and Downworlders in one area that someone decides to make a little cash out of it, and sometimes, the Clave can't stop it (doesn't help when we don't know about it).

The particular demon bar we were gonna go to was called 'The Banshee Ammit'. It's a joke, but it's only funny if you've studied demonology for three years. Or, you have no life. Hmm. I get the joke. That's really sad.

So, when we get to this bar, there are about twenty demons there. Can me and Viv take out twenty demons on our own? Probably not. Can we shoot about fifteen of then and take out the rest? I hoped so 'cause that was the plan.

Viv handed me a gun. I don't know guns, so don't ask me what kind it was. I pumped it, Terminator style, "Let's go."

I shot first. Not that it really mattered, but it's still cool. Right after I shot, Viv shot, and then I grabbed another gun in my left hand and shot that one too. We were killing demons left and right. I shot and killed about eight, and there were fourteen dead when me and Viv ran out of bullets. One of the demons was lying on the ground, thrashing around. I recognized this type of demon, very strong, very resilient, very hard to kill, mainly because it's heart is located in its neck, while most demons have their hearts located in their chests, like humans. I grabbed an ax and cut it's head off. The five living demons all looked at us for a moment, then they all charged us at once.

Viv had a crossbow in her hand. She's the best shot ever. I'm surprised she missed the demon's heart with the gun. She immediately shot an arrow at an Ifrit, a particularly nasty Arabic demon. It didn't die, Ifrits never do, but it did disappear because she'd injured it's physical body on this dimension.

Meanwhile, I'd swung my ax and had decapitated three demons in one swing. Two of them disappeared, dead, the other one's head just rolled off and it grew another one. Crap. I hate demons when they have a few surprises.

"Viv!" I called, "Fire!"

Viv tossed me a box of matches and I struck one and threw it at the demon. It knocked the match aside, but a small part of its hand caught fire as I threw another one. This one struck the demon's clothes (it was _fortunately_ wearing clothes. Not all demons are that considerate. Ew.). The clothes caught on fire and the demon burned up. I hoped it wouldn't regenerate its skin, and walked over to where Viv was finishing off her second demon. She got two and I got one (the ones I got with the ax don't count) now how is that fair?

Viv was laughing when she turned to me, "Well, we're finally even. You got one at Pandemonium, and one here, plus two easy ones. I got two here. Plus I saved your life with the matches."

"Oh rub it in why don't you!" I exclaimed. I really hate it when she does that. Unfortunately, it happens a _lot_.

* * *

When we got back to the Institute, Viv and I were exhausted. That's what happens when you kill about twenty demons in one night. We walked into the Institute and headed right for the kitchen. Killing things makes you hungry.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a box of cookies. Dad would probably tell me to grab an apple or something, but it's not like I won't work off whatever I gain in training. Viv was drinking a can of Coke and eating some leftover Chinese food. I headed to the library. I like to spend time there on my free time. When I opened the door, I smelled something really gross. Pushing the door open all the way, I saw the ugliest thing ever. It had the body of a woman, with large, bloody wings sprouting from its back, and from the hip down, it had the body of a snake, with two tails, and while that might not sound very gross, it's much uglier when its all covered in different slimes and blood and all kinds of fun stuff.

When it saw me, it hissed and opened its blood-covered wings, and flew out the smashed library window. Let's just say that the smell from those wings makes the smell of New York sewers smell nice. When it was far away, I looked at what it had been standing over. The body of a small boy. No older than six, his skin was almost completely ripped off, and there was blood all over the place. I went over to the boy. His hand (which had been deprived of almost all its fingers) caught my arm.

"Please," he said. His voice was soft and raspy, and I leaned closer to hear what he was saying. "Go...to Perseus...tell...him...Echidna...help," he rasped out, before his arm dropped and he stopped breathing.

Viv walked into the room, and stood staring at the boy, "Who is that?"

I turned to her, my eyes burning with tears, "I don't know, but he gave me a message, and I'm not going to let his death go unpunished. I need to find Perseus."

"Well, before you go looking for this Perseus guy, you might want to know that Mom, Dad, Uncle Alec and Aunt Izzy are all missing," Viv said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review because that would pretty much be the only feedback I've ever gotten. Thanks a lot!


	4. We're Gonna Die

Here's the next chapter. I hope that people are enjoying my obsession with MI mixed with my insane enjoyment of looking up Greek Mythology. If not, well, I would think that I'd get a lot fewer visitors. Thanks for reading this far! Here's where we meet Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"Well, before you go looking for this Perseus guy, you might want to know that Mom, Dad, Uncle Alec and Aunt Izzy are all missing," Viv said, "Just in case that's as important as some stranger who's probably just as dead as that kid on the floor."

I took a step back, "Everyone's missing?"

"Yeah," Viv said, "And you know what? You're the reason why. They're missing 'cause of you."

I took another step back, and slipped in the boy's blood. I fell onto the boy, which was really gross, but I didn't care, "Monsters. Monsters took them."

Viv tossed me a rock. Tied around it was a note, which was addressed to me. I opened it, the note read:

_Daughter of Persephone,_

_If you ever want to see your family alive again, then find them in the Underworld. May you know my pain._

I stood up, "Come on, Viv," I said, "We're going on a field trip."

Viv looked at me like I had gone insane, "What?"

"They're in the Underworld," I told her, "I guess it's time to pay a visit to mommy dearest."

We packed quickly, grabbing money and a bit of food. If we couldn't find a place to eat, then we would beat up a demon to let us eat at his bar. The only problem: Transportation. We couldn't exactly take a cab to Hollywood. That's where the Underworld is. It would probably make more sense for it to be in Vegas, but that's Hades for you. He doesn't do anything that makes sense.

"We could call Simon," Viv said.

I shook my head, "No, a vampire in the Underworld would just be a recipe for disaster. Besides, he'd never be able to come out."

"I didn't mean we take him with us to the Underworld," Viv said, "Just that he drives us to Hollywood."

"No," I said, "Hollywood is just too much death with the Underworld right beneath it. He'd go crazy. Even evil vampires stay away from Hollywood."

"So what can we do?"

I remembered something Persephone had said to me once, "The Fates," I said, "They run a cab service in New York. Not far from here. They only have one eye, but they won't kill us."

"The Fates?" Viv asked, "You mean the three crazy ladies who share an eye? _Those_ Fates?"

I smiled evilly, "Yep, those Fates."

"Here we go," I said, and dropped a Greek gold coin on the ground. It dissapeared into the road, and in its place, smoke rose from the pavement. The smoke eventually became solid enough to form a car shape. I had once used this way of transportation before. To get to Mount Olympus. Believe me, if Mount Olympus is really all that, then why can't they get a cleaner elevator to bring you up? I ask you.

When the car finally solidified, I opened the door and let me and Viv in.

"Oh, Shadowhunters," one of the Fates said.

"It's been decades since we carried around a Shadowhunter," another one said. This one had only one tooth in her mouth.

The third Fate said, "No it hasn't. There was a Shadowhunter in here three years ago," this one had only one eye, while the others had none. Unfortunately, she wasn't the one driving.

"Yeah," I said, "That was me. Look, I need you to take us to–"

"We know where you need to go," the Fate behind the wheel said. She had neither a tooth nor an eye, "I'll drive you there."

"No!" the one with the tooth said, "It's my turn to drive!"

"Well it's my turn with the tooth!" the one with the eye said, "Give me the tooth!" She grabbed at the other Fate's mouth.

"No!" the Fate with the tooth said, as the one driving grabbed the eye from the third Fate, and pressed the gas pedal.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Viv kept whispering.

"No we're not," I said, "I took this car years ago going to Mount Olympus. It's scary, but we'll be okay."

"And I'm supposed to trust you on that?" Viv demanded.

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you also attacked an Aka Manah with nothing put a seraph blade and you're still alive. You'll need more than your existence to prove to me that we won't die," Viv pointed out.

"Turn left, turn left!" screeched the Fate who originally had had the eye. She had grabbed it back from her sister.

"No! Right!" yelled the Fate driving with the tooth. The other was sitting in between them, arms folded over her chest, looking like a sulky Uncle Jace – I mean sulky child.

The Fate driving was about to take a right, but her sister with the eye grabbed the wheel and made it turn left.

"We're gonna die," Viv said.

When the cab finally stopped, we were in front of a hill, which had a tree on top. It was completely covered in snow. I looked around, this wasn't Hollywood, but something drew me towards the tree. I walked over to it and placed a hand on the bark.

"Cousin," I whispered. I knew instantly that this was true. This tree was actually a person. Zeus's daughter turned into a tree. Technically, she was my half-aunt, but 'cousin' just kind of summed it up better.

"What are you doing?" demanded a voice next to me. I turned and saw a boy and girl about my age.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"Raina Lightwood," I said, "Daughter of Persephone and Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter. Now tell me who you are or I'm gonna assume you're demons and cut your heads off."

"Persephone?" the girl asked, "I didn't know Persephone had any kids."

"Well I'm her daughter," I said, "Don't rub it in. Now you're gonna tell me who the heck you are or I'm gonna get angry."

"I'm Percy," the boy said, "And this is Annabeth."

"Where am I?" I asked, "The Fates brought me here, and I don't know where the heck 'here' is."

"Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth said, "You really should come inside. It's not safe out here."

"Whatever," I said, then looked around for Viv. She was standing behind me, "C'mon."

"Who's she?" Annabeth asked.

"Vivian Lightwood," Viv said, "Shadowhunter," in proof, she showed her Marks.

Annabeth looked at her and said, "Try to come past the tree." Viv and I exchanged looks and she walked up to the tree, then right past it, and dissapeared. I looked between Annabeth, and the place where Viv had once been, and ran right past the tree.

And right into Viv's back.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, "You're like a wall."

"Look," Viv said, pointing. Here it was summer, and there were a whole bunch of kids were in a courtyard lined with Greek statues. A group of extremely gorgeous boys and girls were standing around, looking at themselves in mirrors and fixing their hair, that sort of thing. Another group of kids were fighting with swords and wrestling, these kids looked tough, and definitely looked like they could take on a demon or two, for all that they weren't Shadowhunters. Another group of kids were rowing in a lake, while a fourth group were riding chariots as the shot at targets with arrows.

"Wow," I said, then rushed down the hill, anxious to grab a sword and try my hand against one of those tough kids.

"Hey!" Percy called after me, "Wait a sec!"

I turned around, having forgotten that he was there, "Am I not allowed down there?" I asked.

"Not until we figure out what you're doing here," Annabeth said, "Come on, we need to talk to Chiron."

"Who?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! I don't think I got Annabeth's character right or Percy's. Sorry about that, I'll try harder next chapter. I don't know where this is in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians story line, but I think it's in book 1. Also, I chabged Annabeth and Percy's age to be about fifteen/sixteen, Ray's age. R&R!


End file.
